


Princess Tutu Ficlets

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: A collection of short Princess Tutu stories I've written.





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Siegfried and Rue had finished their preparations and were finally leaving Gold Crown Town for the world of a story told long ago. 

Rue gently pried Ahiru from Fakir’s arms and held her at eye level. “You look after yourself Ahiru,” Rue instructed as she stroked the soft yellow feathers, careful not to aggravate the duckling’s injuries.

Ahiru nodded, giving the princess a small, reassuring quack. Rue smiled fondly at her friend. She passed the duckling into Fakir’s arms while glaring intently.

Fakir shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her gaze. “What do you want?” He demanded irritably.

She continued her piercing stare, taking a step closer. “Fakir,” she pronounced his name with concentrated venom. “you had better take good care of Ahiru, or I will come back here and personally make you pay.” Rue declared self-assuredly while poking Fakir in the chest for emphasis.

“You have nothing to worry about! Ahiru and I already made an agreement; I’m staying with her from now on. ”

“You had better,” Rue mumbled threateningly.

Rue bid farewell to Ahiru and turned to enter the carriage where the prince was waiting for her.

“I think she was less irritating as Kraehe,” Fakir muttered dryly.

Ahiru nipped at his fingers.

“Hey, stop it! That hurts!“ The young writer complained loudly.


	2. Performances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue does not believe the Black Swan should be pitied.

A raven crowed outside the dance room.

With a slight tremble, Rue lowered her leg. She turned to face the audience.

They clapped with great enthusiasm.

Rue strolled to her quarters, her head held high in prideful aloofness as passers-by whispered praise for her ballet skills. Ahiru shuffled next Rue, greeting the primadonna ballerina with an adoring smile “Everyone said you danced better as The Black Swan, but I think you did both parts really well!”

“They said I danced better as Odile?”

“Yeah, but I feel sorry for the Black Swan.”

“Why?” Rue cocked an eyebrow at the younger girl. 

“Well, I guess because she has to lie to the prince and live as someone else.” Ahiru pondered, resting her index finger on her chin. 

An old pain she’d tried bury long ago seared through her chest.

“I don’t think the Black Swan needs any pity,” Rue said primly as she entered her room. She slammed the door behind her.


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While questioning who she is one rainy day, Rue runs into the girl who only complicates that question.

Rue strolled through the town centre. Gold Crown Town’s sky was painted in a light grey hue today. The rain began to gently tap Rue’s head.

She continued walking, even as the droplets came faster. Rue reprieve from the confusion and black-outs shadowing her for the last few days. Mytho was falling more in love with Princess Tutu. She saw his eyes light up like never before whenever the ballerina returned a piece of his heart. 

Rue looked up. An unkindness of ravens perched on the thatched cottage roofs. Their red, glowing gaze following her every step. At night, they haunted Rue’s dreams as often as they observed her waking moments. 

Somewhere inside, Rue knew they wanted to tell her truths about herself she’d buried. She didn’t if she should listen. Or to shut their whispers out. 

Rue’s thoughts were interrupted by a girl chatting happily chatting to a lady organ-grinder. The pair took shelter under the awnings of a nearby shop. She recognised the mysterious organ-grinder and the girl. She twirled about clumsily in rain, head back and her tongue stuck out to taste the rain. Ahiru’s cheerful adoration of Rue left the older girl confused and disoriented.

Ahiru stopped and looked to a now drenched Rue. Her blue eyes brightened and she began waving enthusiastically. Rue considered turning home and ignoring Ahiru. However, the energetic girl scurried to the elder girl’s side. 

“Hi Rue! Would you like to walk home together? I mean, I guess you should be going back since it’s raining."

The organ-grinder serenely bid farewell to Ahiru and strode away in the rain. 

“Shouldn’t you worry about getting stuck in the rain as well?” Rue asked distantly.

“The rain doesn’t really bother me because …”

“Because?” Rue raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m used to it! I liked to practice in the rain; it helps me concentrate.” Ahiru explained while laughing nervously with wild gestures.

Rue glanced skeptically at her but said nothing. They walked back to Cold Crown Academy quickly as the rain poured.

The girls ran back to the academy, finding shelter in a hallway. Ahiru glanced at her companion nervously and began fidgeting with the sleeves of her uniform.

“Is there something wrong? “Rue inquired coolly.

“It’s just, you look so sad. It seems that you don’t feel like talking much today. I … just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me anytime!” 

Rue turned her away, feeling her cheeks redden slightly. She was unused to the audacity and earnestness Ahiru often showed her. Finally, Rue meet Ahiru’s gaze and smiled warmly. 

“Thank you, but I think we should get back to our dormitories now; we’re both soaking. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Ahiru agreed with a small giggle, tripping on a puddle. Instinctively, Rue reached out her hand, pulling the red-headed girl up.

“Huh, thanks, Rue! You really are a good friend!” The girl squeezed her shoulder. Her smile genuine and happy. “Dry off and wrap up in lots of blankets!” Ahiru yelled, running back to her dormitory.

“A good friend ...” Rue watched the other girl stumbling back to her dormitory. She was more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of ravens is called an unkindness!? The more you know!


End file.
